The invention relates in general to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. In particular, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing an ODF (one drop fill) LCD panel.
FIG. 1a is a perspective view showing a conventional one drop fill liquid crystal display (ODF LCD) panel. FIG. 1bis a sectional view showing the conventional ODF LCD panel. In FIGS. 1a and 1b, a color pixel area 3, a black matrix 5 and a sealant 7 are respectively positioned on the surface of a first substrate 1, and a liquid crystal material 8 is located on a second substrate 9. In the process of manufacturing a conventional ODF LCD panel, it is necessary to apply ultraviolet light (UV light, not shown) to harden the sealant 7 while superposing the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 9. However, when the UV light is applied from the side of the second substrate 9, the UV light is partly shielded by the circuits of the second substrate 9. As a result, the sealant 7 cannot completely harden. This may cause the liquid crystal material 8 to become polluted and decrease the efficiency of the liquid crystal material 8. In addition, the MURA issue often occurs in the edge potion of the display panel. On the other hand, when the UV light is applied from the side of the first substrate 1, the UV light is still partly shielded by the black matrix 5 of the first substrate 1. As a result, the sealant 7 cannot completely harden, once again raising the possibility that the liquid crystal material 8 will become polluted and decrease the efficiency of the liquid crystal material 8. In addition, the MURA issue often occurs in the edge potion of the display panel.